Dangerous Waters
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: This is a sequel to "Like A Stone" Zuma has gone missing. Where did he go? Is he ok?
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing. PAW Patrol is owned by Spinmaster Entertaniment and Nickelodeon Thanks to Bluewolfbat for the inspiration of this story.

This a Sequel to Like A Stone

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 1

It has been almost half an hour since the pups started looking their friend Zuma. After a mission Zuma just disapeered and no one know where he went. "We have to get Ryder!" said Skye as all the pups ran to the Lookout. They ran upstairs to Ryders room. "Ryder! We need help! Zuma has gone missing!" "Ok pups spread out. Skye you check the air, Chase you and Rocky check downtown, Rubble you check around Jakes Mountain, and Marshall you're with me. Pups lets roll!" The pups ran to their vechicles and went off in their own directions. Rubble was driving towards Jakes Mountain but was stopped by a train. "Come on train! We got to find Zuma!" Chase and Rocky got to downtown Adventure Bay and split up. Chase started over by Mr. Porters, and Rocky started at Katies, and they would meet up in the middle. Ryder and Marshall was driving around Big View Trail and Chapmans Park to see any sign of Zuma.

The train finally rolls on through and now Rubble can continue his search at Jakes Mountain. He drives up to the young man who was outside cutting some firewood. Rubble jumps off his rig and ran over to Jake. "Jake, have you seen Zuma? He's Missing." "No i haven't little dude, but ill let you know if i do brah." "Okay thanks Jake.: said Rubble returning to his vechicle. "Ryder no sign of Zuma at Jakes Mountain." "Okay Rubble. Everyone meet up at Chapmans Park with youre reports." Chase and Rocky finally met at the middle of town which happened to be City Hall. "Any luck?" said the young eco pup. "Not even a sniff." said the police pup rubbing his nose. Then everyone heard Skyes voice over their pup tags "Pups ive found some weird tracks on the beach meet me their." All the pups then immediatly rushed to the beach were they saw the young cockapoo standing next to some weird tracks. Ryder stops his vechicle and observes the strange tracks. "It looks like Zumas Hovercarft was here, but it leads out to the Bay." "Pups Zuma, might be in trouble. Rocky I need you to make some breathing devices for us so we can check underwater. You can stay on shore if you want." "No Sir Ryder! Im going to help too, even if that means i'll get wet!" This surprised everyone. "Zuma saved me from drowning today and I want to return the favor." "Okay Rocky, lets get to work." said the young leader.

Ryder and Rocky return with the breathing devices and fits everybody with one. "I also called Captain Turbot to stay in the middle of the Bay if something were to happen." said Ryder before donning his own breathing device. "All right pups lets dive in!"

Zuma was deep in the bay looking around at the aquatic environment really soaking it in. "It is so beautiful down here." He could see many different plants and sealife along with sunken ships and various debrie. "I know i shouldve told the pups where i was going but i had to come back here again." said the radical pup. He swims around really enjoying everything. Then up ahead he sees a wall of jellyfish. "This cant be good."

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to BlueWolfBat for helping me out with this Chapter.

Chapter 2

Zuma's submarine was heading closer and closer to the gelatinous wall of jellyfish. Zuma pressed a button on the dash that read "Shield" the orange submersible was now cloaked in a blue light. "That should make sure that I dont take home any friends." Zuma propelled his way through the wall of jellyfish noticing that one of them was trying to stick to his submarine "Sorry dude, no hitchhikers." as he did a barrell roll causing the jellyfish to fly off into the distance. Zuma kept driving the sub thinking it was safe, but what Zuma didn't know was that one of the jellies had accidentally got into his sub, and that the wall of jellies had caused the sub's engine to have problems. Flashes of colors and beeping surrounded the inside of Zuma's submarine. Zuma tried to maintain control, until he noticed a jelly inside the sub.  
>"Go away!" Zuma said, as he swatted at the jelly with his left paw. Big mistake! The minute Zuma swatted at the jellyfish, a bad, fast stinging sensation filled his paw and only kept getting worse. Zuma whimpered as his paw hurt. Zuma tried to exit the sub, but the emergency exit door was stuck. Now Zuma was in big trouble. He knew he needed Rocky and the rest of the team down under the water to help him escape, and fix the sub. He tried to access his Pup Tag. Nothing. He was too far down for his Pup Tag to work. He started seeing little balls of multicolored light in front of his eyes. Feeling light headed Zuma thought to himself. "Where is Rocky?!" <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rocky had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He and Ryder were still looking for Zuma as the other pups have returned to land for additional back up. Rocky swam around really enjoying all the sealife but we was here to find Zuma not sight see. Rocky continued to look around for his little pal. "Where could he be?" Rocky thought to himself. They came to an underwater ravine where they spotted a glimmer of light. Down in the ravine they found Zumas Submarine. "Zuma!" Rocky and Ryder swam faster towards the downed submarine. They got to the submarine to find Zuma inside and unconsious. "We have to get him out!" Rocky said swimming to the opposite side of the sub. Rocky tried to pull open the door to the cockpit, but it wouldnt open. "The pressure is too strong down here. Its keeping us from opening the door. We have to get him to land fast." said the young leader concerned about his radical pup. "Skye fly to our coordinates, we need you to drop your cable, and Chase we need your wench to pull Zumas Submarine to shore. "Will do Ryder!" the pups replied. Skye flew to the coordinates that Ryder has given her. "Okay Ryder Im dropping the cable now." as she pressed a button that caused a cable to come out of the bottom of her helicopter as it descended to the Bay. The cable reaches Ryder as he attaches the the hook to Zumas Submarine. He makes sure that the hook is secure so that it doesnt come loose as it reaches the surface. "Hook is secure. Rocky, lets swim towards the surface, but not too fast." "Why? Shouldnt we hurry?" said the confused eco pup. "If you swim too fast in deep ocean towards the surface it would cause something called the Decompression Sickness. It takes a toll on your body. We dont need another pup out of commission." Ryder explained. "Yes sir." said Rocky as they slowly swam towards the surface. "Chase we are almost to the surface get your wench ready and ill come get it." said Ryder through his Pup Badge. "Yes Sir Ryder Sir!" responded the police pup. Zumas Submarine breached the surface as Ryder swam towards the wench. Ryder grabs the wench and attaches it to the submarine. He also releases Skyes cable from the submarine. "Okay Chase wench is attached. Pull it in slowly." "Yes Sir!" Zumas Sub reaches the beach as everyone rushes to the Sub. Ryder tries to get the door open but no use. The young leader turns toward the young eco pup. "Rocky see if you can get the door open." "Yes Sir Ryder!" Rocky opens his pup pack at get out something that looks like a crowbar. He gets the crowbar under the door and pulls hard. He keeps pulling but it doesnt budge. "Come on Rocky you can do this!" Rocky says to himself. Rocky gives one last pull and the hatch pops open. They look inside and find Zuma unconsious but still breathing. "Marshall bring your ambulance we need to get Zuma to Katies quick!" "Im right here Ryder!" saying the young fire pup driving up to the Submarine. They get Zuma on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. Marshall turns on the siren and rushes off to Katies. "I hope he'll be okay." said the young eco pup worried about his little friend.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they readied Zuma for his trip to Katies, Rocky jumps in the back of the ambulance. "Im going with Zuma Sir!" said Rocky looking at Ryder with a concerned look on his face. "Ok Rocky, Ill meet you at Katies." The ride to Katies seemed liked forever to Rocky even though it was only about two miles away from the beach. Rocky looked at his friend hoping he was ok. They get to Katies at wheel Zuma out of the ambulance, and inside. Katie checks Zumas pulse. "His pulse is fine but we need medicine fast." the young blonde turns to Marshall. "Marshall I need you to come with me. Bring your Med Kit." Marshall runs towards Katie and they go into a back room to get the medicine. They return and Marshall has a syringe filled with this strange liquid inside it. "Whats that?" said Rocky staring at the strange liquid. "This is something that will help the sting and any allegeric reactions it may cause. Katie takes the syringe and sticks it in Zumas front shoulder. "That should do it." Katie looks at Rocky and sees that he is obvisiouly concerned. "He'll be fine Rocky. He just needs some rest. He can stay here for the night just incase." The young eco pup walks towards Ryder. "Ryder Im staying here with Zuma tonight." "Okay Rocky, Ill be back in the morning." Ryder says as he leaves the building. Katie sets up two pup bed. One for Rocky and the other for Zuma. Rocky didnt leave Zumas side all night, until Rocky started to feel drowsy. He turns around to see Katie there "Rocky you need to get some sleep. He going to be okay." "Okay Katie." The young woman leaves the room and goes back to bed. "I guess I do need some sleep." the young pup said to himself. Rocky turns around three times in his pup bed then lays down and goes to sleep. Rocky awakes the next morning. He looks at the bed next to him and finds Zuma still sleeping there. Rocky walks over to the water bowl Katie set out for him so he could get a drink. He drinks his fill and returns back to his pup bed. While returning to his pup bed Zuma stretches and yawns. He looks at the young eco pup rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Good Morning." Rocky pounced on Zuma licking him, overjoyed to see that his friend was okay. Zuma looks at Rocky and says "So do you want to go swimming?" Rocky looks at his friend, just twenty-four hours ago he was unconscious now he wants to go swimming!? "Sure, lets go." said the young eco pup as he and Zuma walk outside and towards the beach.

End of Dangerous Waters

I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.  
>Thank you<p>

Silent Wolf 


End file.
